Jonetsune Daisuke
Visual Description Hair: '''Long, Wildly curly, Wine Red hair tied back with a purple cloth-like "ribbon" with a striaght, Black fringe '''Eyes: '''Deep, Lavender Purple '''Color Scheme: Purple, Red, Black, White Neck Wear: '''Plain dark wine-red choker. '''Top: '''Black jacket with a stand-up collar; has red trim and a red breast pocket (it looks like kaito's coat but its hip-length, sleeveless, black and all the trim is red). '''Arm Wear/Nails: Two "miku-like" sleeves that have purple trim and a power gauge on right sleeve (looks like a green light bar). Magenta coloured nails Trousers: '''Black trousers, brown belt and red trouser brace accessory(like Len's one on his shorts). '''Footwear: '''White shoes with red bases. '''Headphones: '''Looks like elf ears, black with red lights on the sides, microphone on left side of his head. '''Birth Marks/Other Stuff: '''Heart shaped bass and treble clef mark on upper chest. XLR cable plug in his lower back. '''Nationality: British-Japanese Voicebank Download All of my UTAUloids have now been deemed Deceased and will not be given out as voicebanks anymore. I will no longer be providing my voicebanks to anyone now and I will kindly ask that anyone with ownership of these voices keep the banks to yourself, regardless if people ask. That being said, if you still own said voicebank, you are free you use them in any songs you'd like in accordance with the Terms of Use below. Thank you very much, being in the UTAU community has been a fun ride but, I'm now using these characters of mine as novel/manga characters so, I bid you farewell~! ^_^ Terms of Use 1) Do NOT claim Daisuke's voicebank as your own. 2) Please don't use his voicebank commercially. 3) Please don't use his likeness commercially. 4) Don't redistrubute, edit or create Fanloids of his voicebank in any way, shape, or form. ''' '''5) Draw as much fanart of him as you want but when using him in "more adult stuff", please consult me about it first. Also, if you are planning to draw anything R-18 of him, DON'T do anything that's TOO EXPLICIT.(i.e. No drawing.....everything just... OUT...! ( O/////o)) 6) You don't have to ask me to use him for a song. Please let me see the outcome though! X3 7) NO MAKING HIM SING SONGS LIKE "GIGANTIC OTN"!!! DX ''(I'll allow it if it's for April Fool's day or as a joke though. ^_^)'' 8) Please don't make him sing or say anything rude or offensive directed at anyone; though I doubt anyone will...'' (this includes religions, races, genders, sexualities, etc.)'' 9) Please don't RP him at any point, ever. 10) Please do NOT change his physical appearance, ever. Please don't change his clothing or hairstyle unless it is to suit a certain song. 10) When uploading anything with Daisuke in it, Please don't forget to tag the upload with "Jonetsune Daisuke". Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:Female voicers Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Countertenor Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Bissexual UTAU Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Project-KASSYD:TEARSZ Category:Hiragana Alias Category:CV Category:UTAUloids released in 2013 Category:LGBT Category:Made in Britain Category:Tsundere Category:Dandere Category:Dere Types Category:Twins Category:Private UTAUloids Category:Deceased UTAUloids Category:Deceased Category:Discontinued voicebanks